


The Dynamic Duo

by Kadorienne



Series: Fabulousman [7]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our (super)heroes make a great team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dynamic Duo

Klaus draws his Magnum, but the KGB agents are already putting their hands up. "Whatever you say, comrade!" they babble as their guns hit the ground. As they say it, their eyes flicker nervously around the room. "There is no need to call Fabulousman! We shall do as you bid!"

"What's the matter, darling?" his superpowered lover asks that evening.

"The KGB won't play with me anymore."


End file.
